EVANGELION:The Final Testament
by Ryoku the omen
Summary: Shinji has gotten what he wanted. His fathers approval his mother has returned, the angels are gone, and he is going to leave Tokyo 3. Too bad it dosen't last a chapter.Changed title because I got a better idea.
1. Prologue

Evangelion: Enter The Eva

Athour's notes: This is an Alternate universe where Shinji using Unit 01 Ended The 3rd impact and brought back everyone that died(Including Rei and his mother Yui) Also I haven't seen the entire series so don't make a huge deal with any small mistakes I make. Any way please review and enjoy my Fan Fic.

As Shinji stood at the airport of Tokeyo3 amazed at what happpened to his life and his family within 1 month of the 3rd imapct his father was happy and seemed to care about him maybe because yui was back they, but if that was why he didn't care. "Me, Mother, Father, and Rei we're all going to start a new life no Tokeyo 3 no Eva...No Kaji...No Misato...No Asuka...I can't believe I forgotI never said goodbye to them..."

"Then say it now stupid!" Asuka said with a smirk. "HUH!" Asuka Misato everyone was there in front of him holding up a sign that said "Good Luck Shinji" Shinji had tears in his eyes as he hugged Asuka "Hey let go let go you idiot" Asuka screamed forcing Shinji off her.

"Look just get on your plane and good luck with wonder girl and your parents..." She said pointing to the plane. "Alright GOOD BYE EVERYBODY! " SHinji said running towards his plane ahead off his family. just in time to see angel smash onto the plane. "Oh dear god what s going on?"


	2. Episode 01:Unit 15

Evangelion:Enter the Eva ch.1 (The earlier writing was the proluge for everyone that read)

Authour's notes:My apolgizes to everyone that read for my bad grammar.

EVAGELION EP.01 In with the new.

"Whats going on?" Shinji screamed as he saw the airport bursting into flames. Misato quickly pulled out her cell phone. "Ritsuko pick up Damnit pick u-" "What is it?" Ritsuko interupeted. "It's an angel!" "What, Their back already? Unit 04 is still being brought from America!" Ritsuko stated aware of the danger Misato was in. "You knew this would happen thanks for letting me know!" Misato sreeched back sarcasticly, then thinking fast she suggested, "What about unit 15?"(A fake unit for my fanchacter) Misato screeched back. "We haven't been able to get unit 15 fully armed!" Ritsuko retorted. "I don't care get it here now!"

Within an hour everyone was back at NERV. "Do I have to pilot Eva Unit 01 again?" Shinji asked his father depression setting in. "Nope piloting the evas are my job now Shinji." A voice said stepping forward. The boy was Shinji's age he had obviously dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin aswell as a gold and black plug suit. The boy quickly turned to Ritsuko and the workers. "Ritsuko is everything ready?" He asked. 'She nodded and responded "Yes, good luck Seitou"

Seitou dashed into the cock pit of the so called unit 15. Bronze armor, a split in the middle of his head, and a eyes as wide as his toothy grin. "This things looks like a jester..." He mumbled as he went in to the entery plug. "Alright I'm ready." Seitou mumbled as the synchronization program started.

"Alright...EVA UNIT 15 LAUNCH!" Misato yelled as the eva burst forth onto the battle feild. "Alright this will be easy." Seitou said as he manovered his unit into a 2 mile radius of the target. He concealed himself behind the fargmented remains of a building. "Alright what do we have here?" Seitou asked scaning the area spotting the angel. "Good it just like Shamshel(the fourth angel) and Zeruel(the fouthteenth angel) this should be really easy." Then he saw it force a scarlet red tentecal through his hiding place and the limb combusted, then another grew to replace it. "Correction it just like Shamshel and Zeruel only bigger blood red and it can blow it own ass up without getting hurt. I'm dead!"

"The pilots sync ratio has gone down by 25!" Maya reported. "What that means hes only at 35 sycn ratio!" Ritsuko said panic as the angel explosion hit part of the geofront. "Damnit idiot what are you doing?" Asuka yelled at him before Misato shoved her and took back her control panel. "Seitou are you even alive?" Misato asked alramed. "Yeah but I'd rather not!" Seitou gripped an the only weapon he could find. "A telphone pole?" Everyone at nerv said shocked at his action. "ARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" the eva forced the pole through the eye of the angle resulting in another explosion but harming nothing but itself. "HA, I've got you now you freakin monster!" Seitou forced unit 15's hand into the wound getting ready to tear it to bits. "YEAH HE WON!" Asuka cheered. "Asuka it not done yet he has to finish it!" Misato said her eyes glued to the fight. "Seitou sync ratio is at 89" Maya reported more worried about who would win the fight rather than that. "Guys shut up! I'm trying to focus!" Seitou said beging to rip open the angel's eye.

"HUH?" Seitou looked down to see the angel had wrapped it tentecal around unit 15 it set the eva a blaze and a crater formed around it. The angel rose ready to deliver the final blow. "

OH SHIT ARRRRRRHHHHHH COME ON GET UP!" Seitou moved the controls furiously. "DAMNIT GET UP YOU PEICEOF SHITMOVE DAMNIT!" Seitou the saw that everything had shut off, and now he was going to be killed.. " I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET UP!" He kick part of the control panel on the eva breaking it. "Damnit I guess I was hoping for a miracal there...Too bad miracals never really happen." Seitou said to himself maybe not saying, because by the time he finished talking the angel would have already killed him, but he looked at the broken spot and saw something was there that read "S2 ENGINE" "OH MY GOD!" He kicked it panel again and heard the eva go back online. "Alright you celestial son of a bitch! LET'S GO!"

Everyone at NERV was shocked as the power chord hit the ground and they saw Unit 15 get back up. "Wait is unit 15 going berserk?" Misato was cut short by Ritsuko already knowing what she was going to say "NO it's Seitou he must has found the S2 engine and activated it."

Seitou pulled out a prog knife and chraged at the angel then leaped ove it and forced it threw the back of the angel. "ARRRRRRHHH!" He pulled it up threw the head spliting it in half . "Now to finish it..." Seitou calmly said. Unit 15 gripped the halves and catapulted them from the ground to the sky above. Taking his chances he jumped on a building and did the same to his unit. He sliced threw the halves just as they burst into a raging infernoe. "YEAH! HE WON!" Everyone at NERV was cheering and yelling like maniacs. "Since when does everyone get so exicted about us beating an angel?" Seitou said as unit 15 fell to the ground.

"Hey you should be happy you could have died!" Misato said Said as unit 15 was dragged back to the geofront. "Yeah...I guess but whats the point of being so happy the angels are just going to come back." Seitou replied as he exited the entry plug. Misato watched him walk away and everyone began work again. "Well, If the angel are just going come back then atleast this time there somone that's not going to run away..."

NEXT EPISODE: Seitou's Voice:AS the old pilots get better acquainted with the new tension begin to mont on whos better,while Shinji must make his final decision, and learn a shocking story behind the recovery of unit 04. It's all on the next episode:The beast's resurection.


End file.
